Naruto: Return of the Yellow Flash
by ForeverWildfire2.0
Summary: What happens when two ninjas from the past are revived? What will Naruto and company do? Read and find out!  Timeline is based on before Sasuke left but after Tsunade became hokage. Pair in progress. M to be safe. AN DELETED AND CH. 5 IS UP!
1. Ch 1: The Reunion

**_**ForeverWildfire2.0: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. I hope you enjoy the fanfic I wrote about it/based of it. You know how it goes! So enjoy!**_**

**_****_****Ch. 1: The Reunion_**  
><strong>_**Jiraiya and Naruto had brought back Tsunade to become the 5th hokage. Things had been peaceful in the village for a while. But then one night, there was a dark light several miles from Konoha. Every ninja felt the coldness that came with it and couldn't help but shiver.  
>Back at the source, two souls laid on the ground with a ghostly looking form (unseen to most living) hovering above them. Slowly, chakra began to form a cocoon around them. Once it vanished, there was a man and a woman.<br>The ghostly figure watched as they looked more alive, until finally... both opened their eyes and looked at him. 'There is trouble up ahead, you may both be needed. Consider yourselves lucky as you have a second chance at life... but remember, once you die, BOTH your souls will return to me as payment for this favor.'  
>With that said, it disappeared from sight. The two revived souls put on a hinge and headed to the nearest village... of which, was Konoha.<br>Meanwhile in Konoha  
>"I don't care about the academy at the moment! There may be a threat to the village , and here you are worried about the academy's curriculum. Let's find out about the possible threat first!" Tsunade yelled at the civilian council. The councils, clan heads and even all the ninja were called together for a meeting to discuss the possible threat. But none of them would expect what would happen.<br>"We need to eliminate the threat before we're attacked!" Danzo said as IF he had authority. Quite a few people turned and glared at him before turning back to look at the hokage.  
>"What should we do, Lady Hokage?" Tsunade looked serious as she was asked this. It was a possibility that someone might attack, but if they attack first and it turns out to have not of been a threat... they just might end up making a new enemy.<br>"We should act cautiously, as we are not sure if it's friend or foe." She said.  
>"You can be assured that we are indeed friends!" A voice so familiar yet unfamiliar to some of them rang through the crowd causing them to turn their heads towards that back. Everyone looked ready to jump into a fight if one started. Tsunade looked at the two unfamiliar people with suspicion.<br>"And just who might you be?" Asked the hokage with a raised eyebrow. The two dropped their hinge and there among all those attending the meeting stood a red-head female with long hair and purple eyes, and a yellow-head male with spiky hair and blue eyes; both wearing a Konoha headband. Everyone in the room stood gaping... well, everyone that had known the two. Jiraiya, who was standing by Tsunade, stood there in shock.  
>"Minato? Kushina? But how? Sorry to be blunt, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" He asked while thinking of all the reasons to stay but even more so to run (for at least one or two reasons... one of them being that he had thrown Naruto over the side of a cliff in order for him to learn how to use the Kyuubi's chakra. Not to mention he avoided his duty as Naruto's godfather for the past 13 years).<br>"To be honest, last thing I remember is saying something to Sarutobi before dying. But next thing I knew, Kushina and I were laying on the ground with the shinigami hovering over us, several miles away from Konoha. It said trouble times are coming and we might be needed, but apparently we made a deal with it. So, here we are." Minato said with a nervous grin. Kushina seemed to be looking around for someone before turning to Tsunade and Jiraiya.  
>"How long has it been since the Kyuubi attack?" She asked. Everyone in the room tensed up as they stood waiting for someone to respond. Kakashi stepped up to them.<br>"It's been 13 years, Kushina." Minato and Kushina were shocked at how long they'd been dead. That's when they realized something... Both of them turned back to Tsunade and Jiraiya, and Minato asked...  
>"Where is he? Tsunade, Jiraiya, has something happened to him? Please, tell us where he is!" Most of the people there were confused as to who he was talking about. There was a movement in the crowd as Team 7 made their way through and stood by Kakashi. The movement was enough to catch both of their attention (their attention being Minato's and Kushina's) and they turned their heads. Blue and purple met blue, and eyes widened. Silence ensured as many of the ninja who were not close to the young blond thought that the 4th would "finish off what he had started." Minato was first to come out of shock (or stupor however you want to put it...). He moved so that he stood in front of Naruto, only about a foot away and collapsed to his knees.<br>The eyes of almost everyone widened, especially when they noticed tears running down Minato's face. Naruto tipped his head in question as he wondered what the 4th wanted. He looked into his eyes and saw something that he had only dreamed of. The 4th was looking at him the same way he had seen most of his friends parents look at their children. He realized the 4th had blue eyes just like his own. Then his eyes drifted up to land on the 4th's hair. It was blond and spiky like his. He turned his head and looked at Granny Tsunade and Pervy Sage with unanswered questions that he had wondered for so long. They smiled and nodded, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock. Tears began to form in his eyes as he turned back to the 4th.  
>Those who did know Naruto well enough were shocked that he was crying. Minato held out his arms and Naruto closed the distance between them. As they hugged, Kushina came over to them, tears also streaming down her face. Minato stood up, with Naruto still in his arms. Kushina embraced them both and kissed Naruto on his forehead. "Please, don't leave me alone again." Naruto cried.<br>"Shh, shh, there now. We're here, and we will try our best to not leave again." Kushina whispered to Naruto. Minato turned his head to look at Tsunade and Jiraiya.  
>"Does my house still stand?" He asked. Jiraiya nodded in response.<br>"I sealed it off and hid it quite well if I do say so myself."  
>"I want my son's things moved to my house. He will live with us from now on. And even if we do die, he is to live there still." Minato left no room for argument. Everyone's eyes widened as they FINALLY realized the similarity between the three. Naruto had Minato's looks and Kushina's personality. But even more so, they realized that Naruto was indeed, Minato and Kushina's son.<br>TBC

****_**ForeverWildfire2.0: This is my second fanfic. My first on Naruto... I've had a couple ideas recently about Naruto, Yugioh 5D's and a few other animes that I might write (write fanfiction that is...) If you have suggestions, feel free to PM me.  
>And remember,<br>It would be nice if you left a review so I can know whether or not you like it and you liked about it.  
>Until next time...<strong>_****


	2. Ch 2: Realization of the Truth!

**_ForeverWildfire2.0: If you see spelling errors in any chapters, I would appreciate it if you point them out so I could correct them...  
>Shinkuu Arashi<br>- I'm not sure on the second genre. I was thinking about having it as family… but I want to wait a while before deciding.  
>soprano-in-waiting<br>- It was because he's scared of ghosts that Naruto didn't move forward. (But seriously if someone you wanted to be like suddenly appeared in front of you and seemed to be interested in you, wouldn't you at least be curious?) (To be honest though, I didn't know that Naruto was scared of ghosts, I probably skipped that chapter/episode)…  
>- As for how Team 7 was in the meeting… It was because among those attended the meeting were clan heads, councils, elders and all ninja including the genin teams (meaning the Konoha 12).<br>I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. You know how it goes! So enjoy!_**

**_****_**Chapter 2: Realization of the Truth!**_**  
><strong>_**Silence filled the room other than that of the newly known Namikaze family. Everyone either had their eyes locked on the family or had their heads bowed in shame at how they had treated Naruto. The sobbing finally quieted. Minato and Kushina were now crying silently and Naruto (who had done a mission earlier that day as well as extensive training) had finally exhausted himself and apparently had fallen asleep in Minato's arms (feeling safer than ever).  
>Sasuke smiled slightly at the sight and Tsunade being the only other to notice (besides Jiraiya) had to take a double look. When she realized she had actually seen correctly, she smirked to herself. 'Looks like the Uchiha does have a heart after all. Perhaps things will turn out for the better.'<br>"Very well, I'll have some of my most trusted nin. do the job." Tsunade said (referring to previous chapter about moving Naruto's things). Minato looked at his son and motioned (as best he could while not waking up Naruto) Kakashi to come over.  
>"Can you still get into the mansion, Kakashi?"<br>"Yes sensei." Kakashi had an idea what his sensei might want but he wasn't sure… yet. 'Perhaps he wants me to take something there…or someone.' He thought as he looked at Naruto.  
>"Please take Naruto to my house and make sure he is comfortable. Keep an eye on him until we show up." Kakashi nodded as he was gently given a sleeping Naruto and poofed out of there. And suddenly, the room was filled with outcries for an explanation.<br>"Why weren't we told?" Was one of the main questions asked.  
>"SILENCE!" Yelled Tsunade as she slammed her hands down hard enough to crack the table. "The reason why Naruto's heritage was kept a secret was to protect him from his parent's enemies." Minato stepped forward and asked a question Tsunade was hoping he wouldn't.<br>"Why was there pain in his eyes?" The room quickly quieted down  
>"Because, most of the people in the village dishonored your dying wish and instead treated Naruto as though he was the Kyuubi itself." Said Jiraiya. Major killing intent filled the room as Kushina clenched her hands into fist.<br>"He is just a innocent child with a burden that most likely NONE of you will ever understand! He didn't deserve to be mistreated!"  
>"That demon got EXACTLY what he deserved! He should still be punished like the demon he is!" Mrs. Haruno said. Murderous intent filled the room and Mrs. Haruno felt cold metal against her throat as she found herself looking into enraged blue eyes.<br>Meanwhile, somewhere else  
>The Shinigami (1) hovered in the clouds as he watched the interaction in the village's meeting. A figure came alongside him. 'It wasn't very nice to bluff.'<br>'I figured it was a good way to scare them into being careful of not dying for a while. Seriously, dealing with all I have to... It gets kinda "troublesome" to quote the Nara.' Shinigami chuckled. 'But I brought them back due to "Kindan no himitsu-jutsu - tamashī no fukkatsu" (2) That's the reason why there back, Purotekutā (3) and hopefully they don't die for awhile.' With that he vanished. Purotekutā thought he had died and gone to heaven... oh... wait... Anyways, nobody noticed a nearly invisible glow around Minato and Kushina's necks as a necklace appeared on both. A blue stone on Minato's and a purple stone on Kushina's. Both having the seal of the "Protector". Once they were in place, Purotekutā left them to their own business with a slight smirk. 'Nobody said I couldn't help them out a little...'  
><span>Back in Konoha<span>  
>A certain pink haired council woman was getting words thrown at her as well as killing intent. Meanwhile... sensei's and other ninja covered the genin's ears... except for Kakashi who of course giggled at Mrs. Haruno's expense.<br>TBC

**_****_(1) Some say that Shinigami means "death god" or "death spirit" but according to google translate "shinigami"/死神 means literally Reaper...  
>(2) Kindan no himitsu-jutsu - tamashī no fukkatsu = Forbidden Secret Jutsu - Revival of Souls (I made it up... I don't think there's something like that in Naruto... probably closest thing is the impure world resurrection or whatever that is... Basically it is a trade... two souls for the price of one. So in this case there were four people who felt it was necessary to bring back Minato and Kushina. I'm just gonna say they were previously Whirlpool ninja before it was destroyed and then became travelers before using the jutsu... the other details aren't really necessary.<br>(3) Purotekutā (Protector) Name for the guy/thing I came up with for one of Shinigami's pals. I just thought it might be humorous and Purotekutā kinda plays a part.**

**_..._**

**_ForeverWildfire2.0: How was this chapter? Sorry if it was a little short. I figured recently that I have a better chance of updating more often if I do short chapters. If you have suggestions for the story, feel free to PM me. By the way, I added my email to my profile if any of you want to contact me other than ...  
>And remember,<br>It would be nice if you left a review.  
>Until next time...<em>**


	3. Ch 3: Awakening From a Dream

**_**ForeverWildfire2.0: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated for awhile. But as it is my birthday today, I decided to edit my stories as well as post a small chapter to both of them. So here you go...  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!<strong>_**

****As the village awoke, word spread of the late night meeting. The Konoha genin wasted no time in telling the villagers about the Namikaze family reunion. Those who had hated naruto were terrified of a possible punishment from their 4th hokage. Not to mention, they were ashamed of how they had treated Naruto. The friends of Naruto, civilian or ninja, were happy for him. Everyone felt a sense of change in the air.

******Chapter 3: Awakening From a Dream Turns Into Reality**

Light filtered through the window as the sun shone bright, causing Naruto to grimace and turnover (away from the light). As his mind and body slowly awoke, he noticed things that were different. Not wanting to open his eyes yet, he used his other senses to "search" his surroundings. 'Hmm... this feels nice.' Naruto thinks as he snuggles more into the bed. Suddenly he sucks in a breath and freezes. 'Wait a second, my bed has never been this comfortable... What's going on?' Sitting up quickly, naruto takes in a shaky breath as he looks around the room. When he noticed a window, he stood up and walked over to it.

What he saw, was one of the most breathtaking views of Konoha that he had ever seen... or at least in his opinion. As he looked out the window, he tried to remember what had happened lately. He wasn't sure whose house he was in and was scared about what they might do to him. Remembering the dream he had, he wished it was all true. But that's all it was, a dream. He glanced around the room for some clothes, when he noticed something he hadn't before.

On the wall above the bed was a picture of a blond haired man and a red haired woman. He instantly recognized the man as the 4th hokage, but he mainly remembered them from his dream. Looking at more pictures around the room, he started getting more and more anxious... until his eyes landing on a certain white coat that had the words "Fourth Hokage" on it. Snapping to attention, he raced out the bedroom and down the nearby stairs into a hallway. Whispers filled the hall and as he got closer, they grew louder. Peeking into the room, he noticed Granny Tsunade, Pervy Sage, & Kakashi-sensei along with two other people.

When a certain blond noticed him, the room suddenly went quiet as all eyes turned to him. Everyone was tense, wondering what would happen. Naruto himself was quiet as he realized that last night had been no dream. The realization caused tears to gather in his eyes as he looked towards the people he could now call his parents. "Morning... Mom, Dad." Quickly he moved forward and gave them both a hug.

While the hug continued, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade decided that they should leave this family alone in order to catch up with each other. After all, they had 13 years to make up for. The three walked out of the mansion and headed to the village. Each of them thinking, 'Today is a magnificent day, better hope for Naruto. Better hope for tomorrow. And hope... for a better world.

TBC****

ForeverWildfire2.0: I know it was short, but I have a lot of stuff to do. Please let me know what you think! And it would help if you pm me or review. Feel free to leave suggestions. Until next time!


	4. Ch 4: The Proposal

**_ForeverWildfire2.0: Hey guys, I know it's short, but I'm guessing if I do a short chapter, it'd be easily and quicker to get done than a long one. So here it is.  
>I do not own Naruto!<em>**

**Ch. 4: The Proposal**

It was about lunch time by the time the Namikaze family came out. Kushina turned to Naruto and said, "How bout we go get some ramen?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Minato thought for a minute before responding.

"I'll meet you there. There's someone I need to talk to. See ya there love; listen to your mother, son." He said giving Kushina a kiss and rubbed Naruto's head before vanishing in a flash.

"Well...let's go!" They both took off towards Ichiraku Ramen.

ELSEWHERE

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi were all startled as a certain blonde suddenly appeared. Minato look directly at Tsunade and said, "We... need to talk," Causing them to get curious, especially as Minato grinned widely. "How do you feel about training a team to become Sannin?..." Their reaction was that they were quite surprised.

"Let's talk about these things and a few other things elsewhere. Meet in my off-" Minato interrupted her.  
>"No need; here," He tosses her a scroll. "I need to meet my family for lunch." Tsunade nodded to him.<br>"Go have fun, Minato!" He vanished in a flash. As Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi read the scroll, their eyes widened in shock.

_My proposal is that we train Team 7 to become Sannin. Although Konoha no longer has the Snake Sannin, it does however have a snake summoner. Also, I happen to know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. Before you ask, let's just say that when you're in the Shinigami's stomach, you tend to notice things. I can tell Sasuke is starting down a dark path. One he might not be able to come back from. I think we should let him see the documents on the mission. It might be for the best._  
><em>I'll be in later. Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya-Sensei, Kakashi, please meet me in the Hokage's office at 6pm sharp. Also bring Anko, Inochi, Tsume, Shizune and Kurenai. Jiraiya-Sensei, I need you to contact Itachi and get him into Konoha for the meeting. I'll be bringing Kushina. Lady Tsunade, before you release your frustrations out, please remember that I'll be needing you somber for the meeting. Kakashi, please don't be late. Be there on time, early if you can. Sensei, don't peak on girls at the hotspring this afternoon. I'll explain everything at the meeting.<em>  
><em>-MN<em>

"Well... things will certainly be getting interesting within the next couple of months," Jiraiya said, causing Tsunade's eye to twitch and Kakashi to "Eye Smile". Tsunade glared at the proposal... more specifically the part about her needing to be somber. "I wonder what he meant by 'Don't peak on girls at the hotspring this afternoon'... oh well. Pfft..." mumbled Jiraiya to himself.

-3 hours later at 3pm; Destination: Hotsprings

Jiraiya didn't heed his students warning. He thought that nothing was out of the ordinary as he was doing his sp- ah hem- research. However, when he came face to face with a furious redhead, he quickly changed his mind. Being a pervert as well as a "gentleman", he only made the situation worse when he responded to the redhead clothed only in a towel. "Uh h-hey Kushina... um... N-nice figure?"  
>Everyone heard the sound... the woman smirked and the men cringed as they heard a certain sannin singing with the birds.<p>

**TBC**

**_Foreverwildfire2.0: Well? What'd you think? Also there is a poll on my profile for whom Naruto will eventually... sooner or later be paired up with. I wanted your opinion before deciding. Feel free to pm me, and please reivew. It helps to know what the readers think!_**


	5. Ch 5: Alert! Dinner

**_**ForeverWildfire2.0: Ok, so here's another chapter. I'm going to be closing the poll for Naruto's pairing on 6/1/12. So please vote. Hope you all enjoy! Naruto does not belong to me!**_**

**Chapter 5: Alert! Dinner...**

When it had been lunch and the Namikaze family had gone to Ichiraku's Ramen, they had managed to avoid everyone very carefully. This however didn't seem to be the case for dinner. Kushina was still steaming from her earlier encounter with Jiraiya at the hot springs as she marched down the how her hair was moving about wildly and the mad look on her face, people quickly moved out of her way. Trailing after her were two cautious blondes trying to avoid her letting out her steam on them.

As they were walking, the whispers got louder. Although Kushina seemed oblivious in her anger, Minato was not. Whenever someone threw a gare at Naruto, it was returned 10 times stronger by the older blond. the ninja noticed how close minato and naruto walked. Minato was alert even though he was talking to Naruto. Those with experience (and that knew Minato) could tell that the way he walked closely to Naruto and the fact that he was alert meant that if anyone tried to harm the young jinchuuriki, Minato would instantly come to his defense.

Naruto was oblivious to it all for the most part. He was just really happy to not be an orphan anymore. And as he was Konoha's "Number One Loudest, Unpredictable, Hyperactive Knuckleheaded Ninja", he caught up to the steaming Kushina and while still walking, hugged her side. Instantly her face went from mad to a soft, and gentle expression. Minato feeling more at ease now, caught up to both of them... but still stayed alert.

When a shadow was thrown over Naruto, Minato quickly drew a kunai. But he put it away when he noticed the shadow belonged to one Sasuke Uchiha. Standing on the roof, looking at them.. before jumping down in front of Naruto. "Dobe, I'm hanging out with you... let's go." Naruto seemed to understand that it was Sasuke's way of saying, "Hey dobe, mind if I hang out with you for a while?" So instead of replying, Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to Ichiraku's with his parents following in tow. However, it was only the older blond that noticed a set of vanishing eyes... He would deal with it later if push came to shove.

As they were finally approaching Ichiraku's, they noticed Iruka leaning up against the wall as if waiting for someone. Naruto ran up and just about tackled him. As Minato and Kushina came up, Iruka gave a bow. "Lord Namikaze, Lady Namikaze, it is quite wonderful to see you up and about." Both parents smiled at him.  
>"I have heard that we owe you our thanks Mr. Umino." Kushina said gently. Minato gave Iruka a slight bow.<br>"You have my personal gratitude for watching over my son. Thank you Iruka Umino." Naruto couldn't help but be impatient.  
>"Come on already," he whined. "let's eat!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the adults just chuckled. Minato was glad to see his son so happy. But he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit anxious for the meeting that would start in a few hours... he'd just have to hope for the best.<p>

**TBC**

_**ForeverWildfire2.0: Well? How was it? Again, I will be closing the poll for Naruto's pairing on June 1st, so be sure to vote. I know this was another short chapter, but I personally think it's easier to write... much faster too. I always love suggestions and reviews!**_

**NEXT UP: Ch. 6: The Meeting**


	6. Rewriting Notice

**__****_Hey __everyone, so I've been stuck for quite a while trying to figure out how to continue._**

**_That's when I decided..._**

**_I'll rewrite the story._**

**_However, before I put the new chapters on, I'll write the all up to around where the story is now._**

**_Bear with me, this may take a while._**

**_I'm doing it for both my Yugioh 5D's and Naruto stories._**

**_A few details will change most likely._**

**_But, by the time I'm done rewriting the stories, hopefully each chapter will be at LEAST 1,000 words or over._**

**_They will also hopefully be more... what's the word... ah I'll just say more interesting._**

**_Please, whenever I post any chapters, please help me out and let me know of any typos._**

**_Whether it's in a post or in a PM, I don't mind._**


End file.
